La rana que no daba explicaciones
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: "¿Qué es de Arthur en este momento? ¿Pensará en mí tanto como yo pienso en él? El cruel destino me lo ha arrancado de las manos y rompió mi corazón. Pero esto no será así para siempre, porque somos el uno para el otro y mis encantos lo harán volver." (Historia compañera de "El borracho de las esculturas").


Historia compañera de "El borracho de las escultura", esta vez desde el punto de vista de Francis. No es necesario leer las dos, pero si les gustó una probablemente la otra les resulte interesante. Por alguna razón a mí me divirtió un poco más escribir desde la perspectiva de Francis, quizá pase lo mismo con la lectura.

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

La pintura de mis esculturas parece haber perdido el color y las flores de mi balcón su aroma desde que él no está en mi vida. No he sido capaz de abandonar el departamento desde hace dos meses, la mayoría del tiempo desconozco si es de día o de noche, pierdo las horas preguntándome qué podría haber sucedido con nosotros si las cosas fueran diferentes. Éramos demasiado distintos en nuestros gustos pero muy parecidos en nuestra terquedad. Supongo que fue ingenuo de mí desear un gesto romántico de parte suya, es incluso más triste que todavía me encuentre esperándolo.

¿Qué es de Arthur en este momento? ¿Pensará en mí tanto como yo pienso en él? Una cosa es segura, no puedo sacarlo de mi mente y mucho menos de mi corazón. Me han dicho que esto ya ha sucedido antes y que volveremos a estar juntos en cuestión de días, yo sé que no es así. Esta vez puedo presentir que es definitivo, ya no formo parte de la vida de Arthur Kirkland. Quizá sólo lo hace porque es mi agente, pero Gilbert se encarga de venir a verme más seguido que cualquiera, se asegura de que siga respirando y me provee de materiales para que siga produciendo arte, como si ésta fuera sólo un producto para comercializar y no un resultado de mi dolor. Cada gota de creatividad sale directo de mis venas y mi cuerpo queda un poco más vacío tras el nacimiento de una nueva escultura. Dice preocuparse por mí pero siempre se comporta igual.

Cruza la puerta sin siquiera llamar antes, él sabe que no cierro con llave.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, si te roban tus obras me están robando a mí —me lo dice sin un gramo de afecto. Puedo ver sus ojos relampagueantes escaneando la sala en busca de nuevo arte, su mente evalúa cuál será la que mejor venda—. Francis, esto es lo mismo que vi la semana pasada. Necesitamos nuevo material.

No me muevo del sofá ni apago mi cigarrillo, me limito a indicarle que debajo del papel de periódico está lo último que he realizado. A veces me es necesario cubrirlas, la simple vista de esas obras es un puñal a mi alma. Gilbert está tan lejos de sentir las mismas sensaciones que yo, él simplemente extrae los papeles sin preocupación ni cuidado.

—¡Son esculturas de payasos miserables y tristes!

Su chillido cargado de desdén e incredulidad es como un insulto, me enderezo al instante.

—Por supuesto que eso es todo lo que ves, no puedes comprender la profundidad de su significado.

—¿Qué hay para comprender...? Oh, ya veo. Sí, puedo verlo, tienen las cejas enormes. Hasta hiciste un par de cejas gigantes aquí sueltas. Todos estos payasos son Arthur, ¿eh? ¡Jajaja, es excelente!

Supongo que él cree que la gracia que le ve a la situación ayuda a mi ánimo, aunque mi corazón sólo se hunde más.

—Se me ocurre hacer una colección. ¿Qué te parece llamarla "Piezas de una relación pasada: El terrible ex-novio"? Necesitaremos más cómo estás.

—Si vas a comercializar mi dolor entonces llámala algo como "El ex-novio al desnudo" o "La verdadera cara del ex".

—"Piezas de una relación pasada: Ex-novio al desnudo". Nada mal, ¿no?

—Podría ser peor. Incluirás también las otras, deben estar todas juntas.

Hay más obras a medio terminar en el taller: sus ojos, sus labios, su dedo acusador, su pene. Todos ellos son parte de Arthur.

Gilbert me ve de vuelta tendido y se acerca a mí por primera vez desde que llegó.

—¿Vas a seguir con esto por mucho tiempo?

No le respondo y se arrodilla a mi lado, esta vez suena más genuino:

—Ya han pasado dos meses, no puedes vivir así —siento su mano acariciarme la cabeza y mi añoranza por el contacto físico con otro ser humano se intensifica—. No dejes que ese maldito te destruya, no vale la pena. Casi manda al diablo tu carrera.

—Es fácil decirlo con palabras, pero no puedes ordenarle al corazón qué sentir.

Gilbert rueda los ojos, sigue sin tomarme en serio y no lo oculta.

—Tal vez no, pero puedo ordenarte a ti que vuelvas a la realidad, hay un mundo afuera y el Francis que conozco ama cada aspecto de él.

Cierro mis ojos, ya no puedo mantenerlos abiertos. Ese Francis no está más.

Lo siento alejarse y oigo que se pone de pie.

—Antonio vendrá a verte mañana, puedes guardarte tu dramatismo para él.

Cuando finalmente deja la casa me permito dormir, mi mente cae en un abismo de pura oscuridad pero sin dolor, es la tierra de los sueños alejada de la fría realidad. No registré las horas que pasaron hasta el momento en que abrí los ojos. Mi estómago ruge con hambre voraz, mas no siento apetito alguno. Para mí comer siempre ha sido un arte, implica la creación de una obra para después incorporarla a uno. No puedo simplemente abrir la boca y tragar lo primero que vea simplemente para acallar las súplicas de mi estómago. Ya no siento entusiasmo por la comida ni por el arte y el ver a mis queridos amigos apenas modifica algo en mí, todo lo que deseo ahora es a él. Continuó trabajando en mis esculturas de tanto en tanto, si no es posible quitármelo de la cabeza al menos puedo tratar de exteriorizar mis pensamientos. Lo recuerdo en un momento determinado, sintiendo una emoción precisa al visualizarlo, creo esa parte de Arthur expresando todo lo que él me transmite al verlo en mi mente. Así es como nacen los payasos, son él en su más pura esencia.

No nos conocimos en el lugar más romántico ni de la manera soñada, de hecho la primera vez que nos vimos él había arruinado uno de mis bocetos. Así y todo ese encuentro fue realmente soñado. Me encontraba sentado en el bar La luciérnaga, donde solía dibujar por las noches, me gustaba capturar las expresiones de las personas cuando se olvidaban de sus inhibiciones a mitad de la noche. Allí estaba, vestido con mi remera azul de algodón arremangada, el cabello atado y bebiendo un suave vino mientras garabateaba. No estaba particularmente inspirado esa noche, mi mente no se sentía cautivada por ninguna mirada en particular y mi mano abandonaba cada figura que comenzaba a trazar. Le había pedido al barman que subiera la luz que iluminaba la barra, cuando de un instante a otro sentí un peso empujarme sobre mi dibujo. La copa entera acabó derramada sobre mi cuaderno. Alcé la mirada, determinado a fulminar y penetrar el alma de quien hubiera dañado mi arte. Entonces lo vi y fueron sus ojos los que penetraron en la mía. Tenía un verde cautivador, de color apagado y suave que se mezclaba con el juego de luces de esa noche. Se me acercó con la soltura de alguien levemente intoxicado por los vicios nocturnos y me pidió disculpas con su acento inglés. "Lo lamento", me dijo. "No te había visto". Me miró de arriba a abajo, entonces esbozó una sonrisa juguetona, una de indudable seducción, y agregó: "Aunque no sé cómo hice para no notarte ahí". Oh, no sabíamos ni nuestros nombres y él ya estaba coqueteando conmigo. Pero yo tenía prioridades, había echado a perder mi dibujo y mi bebida, y se lo hice saber. "Lo menos que puedes hacer por mí es invitarme otra copa", le recrimine. No dudó en pagarla y presentarse estrechándome la mano, como si nos encontráramos en una junta de negocios. El asunto no había terminado ahí, yo tenía otro pedido, le dije: "¿Ves este banco de acá? Te sentarás a mi lado y beberás agua el resto de la noche mientras me dejas dibujarte." Por supuesto que no pudo negarse a mi propuesta. Con su vaso de agua en mano y un brazo descansando sobre la barra, Arthur posó para mí con la más absoluta naturalidad, bebía y me observaba con ojos cansados y una media sonrisa relajada. Llevaba una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos y la corbata aflojada, había salido del trabajo hacía unas horas y concurrió al bar para el after office. Hablamos durante toda la noche, él llevó la mayor parte de la conversación, se vuelve una persona muy suelta después de beber. Yo me estaba ensimismado en capturar sus facciones rústicas, sus cejas fueron un verdadero reto, a simple vista pueden generar rechazo por su enorme tamaño, se requiere de un ojo artístico para apreciar que ellas portan un fuerte carácter, orquestan la armonía de ese rostro y son ellas quienes enmarcan con tanta firmeza el par de ojos que parecen leer con precisión cada movimiento que hace uno. Estaba cautivado por ese hombre que se abría ante mí para que lo inmortalizara en la única hoja seca que había rescatado de mi cuaderno. Parecía entretenerse viéndome trabajar tanto como yo lo hacía al dibujarlo. Hablamos de nuestras vidas, cada palabra que salía de su boca se volvía un poco más sobria que la anterior, para cuando finalicé lo único que le impedía la absoluta coherencia era el sueño. Ninguno de los dos tenía nada más que hacer allí, yo había encontrado la inspiración para crear y él la relajación tras la semana de trabajo, así que compartimos un taxi. Pasamos por su casa primero, antes de despedirnos no pude resistirme a entregarle el dibujo, sentía que le pertenecía más a él que a mí. Le dejé mi nombre y número telefónico en el dorso, al día siguiente volví a escuchar sobre él.

Ese fue el comienzo de nuestra historia de amor. ¿Y el final? Eso es más complicado de decir, quizá todavía sea temprano para estar seguros. Espero que así sea.

Antonio cumple con lo que dijo Gilbert, aunque no es al otro día sino el siguiente a ese. ¡Podría estar muriendo en mi departamento y a nadie le interesaría! Le recrimino esto luego de tenerlo sentado a mi lado en el sillón.

—Te hubieras enterado de que vendría hoy si te molestaras en contestar tu teléfono —tiene el descaro de decirme.

—Mi teléfono no tiene batería. Es más, ni siquiera sé dónde está.

—Estoy hablando del teléfono de tu casa, no el celular.

Dice esto levantándose y sin siquiera mirarme. Es igual a Gilbert, no me toma en serio y minimiza mi estado emocional.

—Podría haber muerto aquí, Antonio. Solo y arruinado.

—Gilbert pasó a verte hace dos días —lo cuenta como si fueran dos minutos y no cuarenta y ocho horas.

Vuelve a mí con una copa de vino blanco para cada uno. Tengo mis reservas, después de todo un vino tinto hubiera sido mejor para mi ánimo, pero bebo de igual modo.

—Nada mal —le concedo.

—¡Vamos, si te encanta!

—Nada mal, eso es todo lo que diré.

—Al menos lo intenté —ríe con inocencia y sinceridad tan suyas. Puede que incluso después de una segunda copa mejore mi humor.

Bebemos un poco más y al poco tiempo nos trasladamos a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar, incluso se molestó en traer ingredientes como otras veces. Sabe que hace tiempo que no salgo a hacer las compras y es algo muy difícil, tengo un sentido especial para este tipo de cosas y no permito que alguien más escoja por mí. Cuando Antonio lo hace no es él quien que elige, sino que lo hace acorde a mis gustos específicos. La música suena suave en el departamento, hasta mis preferencias musicales conoce. Le enseñé las nuevas obras, explicándole el significado de cada detalle y el porqué de la elección de determinados materiales, por alguna razón mis comentarios lo hacen reír. Fue capaz de reconocer su potencial para formar una colección completa digna de una exposición.

—El único problema sería sacarte de aquí, una exposición no sería tal sin el artista presente. Al menos en la inauguración.

—Te adelantas demasiado a los hechos, no es nada más que una idea, nada concreto.

—A mí me parece que estás empezando a entusiasmarte —dice con cierta arrogancia, como si me conociera mejor que yo mismo.

—Todavía hay piezas que no he terminado. Además, mi corazón no ha acabado de sanar.

—Ya hablaremos de eso —con _eso _se refiere a Arthur y la necesidad de olvidarlo de una vez.

Me encargo de las zanahorias mientras él condimenta la carne y la prepara para cocinarla. Al terminar noto que no tengo mi copa de vino conmigo, sino que está en la sala de estar. Dejo a Antonio en la cocina y voy a traerla para servirme un tercer trago, ahí es cuando mis ojos se posan en las pertenencias de mi amigo. Su abrigo yace sobre un sofá y en la mesa de café está su celular. Conozco la contraseña, la fecha en que adoptó a su tortuga mascota, por lo que la introduzco sin problema. No tengo deseos de invadir su privacidad en absoluto, es sólo que desde lo sucedido con Arthur ya lo he eliminado de todas mi redes, así son las relaciones modernas en este mundo superficial del cual soy víctima. Él nunca fue un hombre muy activo en estos portales, sin embargo, no he sabido de Arthur en tanto tiempo que este es mi último recurso. Su Facebook está totalmente abandonado desde hace años, jamás ha tenido Twitter ni Snapchat ni ninguna de las aplicaciones modernas que usan los chiquillos. Pero allí está Instagram y accedo sin pensarlo dos veces. Descubro que no tiene historias actuales, pero al visualizar su cuenta me encuentro con publicaciones recientes, son más de una foto y todas ellas parecen burlarse de mí. Mis ojos se fijan en la localización que ostenta. Suiza. Se ha ido a Suiza sin mí. Allí no acaba, sino que también veo su cara después de tanto tiempo, luce una sonrisa nueva y posa junto a otras dos personas. Reconozco a su jefe, ¿es que ahora se han vuelto cercanos? ¿Se ha transferido a Suiza definitivamente porque ya no me tiene más a mí atándolo a esta ciudad? ¿Entonces era yo una carga? La otra es una chica más joven que ellos, de ojos grandes y facciones suaves. Se encuentra junto a Arthur, posiblemente rodeándolo con un brazo, o quizá el suyo rodeándola a ella. Es bella, está con él en Suiza y haciéndolo sonreír a él y a su jefe. Puedo verlo todo claro como el cristal, ha de ser la estrella del banco y ahora que está soltero conquistó su corazón y se lo llevó a Suiza. En este preciso momento podrían estar haciendo el amor.

Abandono el teléfono de Antonio y me marcho a mi habitación a buscar el mío, localizo su nombre en la eterna lista de contactos, justo arriba de todo, y lo llamo al instante. Dejo que suene un par de veces antes de cortar. Ahora es el momento crucial, aguardo sentado en la cama, no llegan a transcurrir dos minutos cuando veo el nombre de Arthur en la pantalla. Aún está ahí, no me ha olvidado todavía. Me doy cuenta de que no está en Suiza, al realizar la llamada me hubieran avisado si estaba comunicándome con alguien del exterior. ¿Ha regresado tan pronto? Está de vuelta en Francia y atento a mí, sigo estando en sus pensamientos. Deja de sonar, pero al poco tiempo vuelve a llamar y no puedo evitar sonreír al ver su nombre allí otra vez. Escondo el teléfono bajo la almohada y voy con Antonio sintiéndome aliviado. Me da de probar un poco de la ensalada que acaba de terminar y lo felicito por su trabajo.

—¿Sabes lo que estaba pensando? —le digo con renovado buen humor y excitación fluyendo por mis venas—. Debería hacer la exposición con mis nuevas obras, ¡en la galería más grande y elegante de toda Francia!

—¿No era que aún no estaban acabadas?

—Eso no será problema, puedo terminarlas en menos de una semana, serán mi mejor trabajo, ya puedo sentirlo. Te encargarás de traer a cuantas personas puedas, que no quede nadie sin asistir, será una noche de opulencia, beberemos champagne y los haré deleitarse con mi arte. Difunde la palabra con Gilbert, ¡y hazles saber a todos que Francis Bonnefoy está de vuelta!

A partir de entonces dedico cada hora a mi disposición a darles los últimos toques a las piezas, me encuentro inspirado como nunca antes y trabajo a una velocidad sorprendente. Me ocupo en acabarlas y darle nombre a cada una. La falta de anticipación le impide a Gilbert conseguir una galería, hasta la más pequeña y apestosa de toda Francia está reservada hasta los próximos meses. No puedo entrar en detalles acerca de la urgencia de realizar la exposición ahora, no espero que entienda que este es el momento justo para volver al público y hacer que la noticia llegue hasta oídos de Arthur. Sin otra opción a mi disposición, resuelvo llevar a cabo el evento en mi propia casa. Es cierto que es un departamento, eso sólo hará que la reunión sea más íntima y exclusiva. Mi departamento no es una caja de zapatos y mi buen gusto es algo conocido por todos, si no me permiten utilizar una galería entonces no veo razón para que mi arte no sea apreciada por el público aquí mismo. Le he encargado a Gilbert el buffet, la música y todo aquello que se necesite para cuidar mis obras. Además de mi trabajo me ocupo de otro asunto de igual importancia: mi atuendo para la ocasión. No puedo aparecerme con una boina y pañuelo al cuello como en mis épocas de bohemio cuando mi carrera artística recién comenzaba, esto requiere de algo deslumbrante. He vaciado mis armarios y seleccionado las prendas de alta costura más adecuadas, me veo a la tarea de probarme cada una para tener una idea precisa de cómo luciré. Por momentos tengo la impresión de que todo lo que poseo son harapos y nada bastará, pero no cuento con el tiempo para recorrer cada casa de moda. Requiere muchos cambios de ropa hallar el atuendo perfecto, luce tan bien que simples palabras no le hacen justicia. Sé que encuentro el indicado cuando mis manos sienten la textura de la camisa de seda, es negra y transparente, ideal para el ambiente nocturno y para el protagonista que debe lucirse. A partir de ella voy conformando el resto del conjunto, usualmente opto por prendas coloridas y reservo el negro para ocasiones excepcionales, sin duda esta ocasión y la camisa lo requieren. Escojo unos pantalones oscuros y zapatos de cuero en el mismo tono. Necesita un toque de vivacidad, elijo una chaqueta hecha a mano que conseguí en Italia unos años atrás. Si bien es negra tiene enormes motivos bordados en dorado, rojo y azul, su diseño ajustado al cuerpo y con detalles aterciopelados en las mangas y cuello le otorgan una nota de elegancia. Sin corbata ni moño para mí esta noche. Con el cabello suavemente recogido completo mi aspecto irresistible, así es como el éxito y el arte combinados han de verse. No puedo esperar a que Arthur se presente, Antonio ha difundido la noticia en todas sus redes sociales y es seguro que él se ha enterado.

Las personas más refinadas que conozco, así como también otros artistas y colegas míos concurren a mi gran exposición, se maravillan con mi nuevo trabajo y disfrutan de la velada. Han llegado los dueños de la galería con la cual renovaré el contrato el próximo mes y Gilbert los entretiene como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Puedo afirmar con seguridad que soy la persona que mejor luce del departamento, hasta me atrevería a decir que de todo el edificio. Es en ese momento que noto que había estado tan preocupado por que todo estuviera perfecto que acabé los obras sin pensar en cómo Arthur reaccionaría al verlas, supongo que no puede ser tan grave. Me refugio en mi habitación, es la única con una ventana que da a la entrada del edificio, Arthur aún no llega y apenas puedo contener la ansiedad. Considero seriamente llamarlo, de seguro ha oído de la exposición y todo lo que necesita es un pequeño empujón para venir. La próxima vez que me asomo por el vidrio lo veo allí, acercándose por la vereda como tantas otras veces lo ha hecho. No levanta la cabeza hacia la habitación ni una vez, me pregunto si ya ha olvidado que desde aquí puedo verlo o si sencillamente no le interesa. Camina hasta la entrada a paso lento y se detiene justo en la puerta pero sin acercarse al portero. ¿Qué le toma tanto tiempo?, no está haciendo nada más que mirar la puerta. En lugar de llamar da un paso hacia atrás y sigue caminando de largo, alejándose de mi casa con las manos en los bolsillos, como si nunca hubiera considerado presentarse. Me quedo viéndolo hasta que desaparece de la ventana.

Así de fácil se arruina mi noche, todos mis esfuerzos por recuperar lo que tenía fueron echados a perder en un par de minutos. Todo en esta exposición había sido arreglado para él, desde las estúpidas esculturas hasta mi ropa y el vino que elegí con tanto cuidado, se suponía que lo cambiaría todo. Me había resignado a no esperar una muestra de amor de él, estaba dispuesto a ceder una vez más y ser yo quien diera la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Debería haber sido él quien viniera con el corazón en sus manos decidido a hacer lo que fuera por recuperarme. Tendría que haberlo visto venir, ni siquiera fue capaz de tomar esta chance y presentarse, aunque me tuviera servido en bandeja de plata. La última vez que se apareció en una exposición mía fue apenas cortamos, lo hizo a los gritos y alcoholizado, me dejó en ridículo, pero se dignó en asistir. Esta vez ni siquiera eso. ¿Puede ser que de verdad no le importo nada y que yo sea el único que quiere salvar esta relación? Quizá ya no hay relación que salvar y acabo de darme cuenta muy tarde.

Dejo la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, ya no puedo seguir en esa ventana, quiero estar solo pero no aquí. Me dirijo al pasillo y me detengo cuando oigo voces provenir desde mi taller de arte. De allí es de donde escucho las voces de Gilbert y los dueños de la galería. Discuten acerca de mí y, por supuesto, Gilbert está de mi lado. Dicen algo sobre que yo soy poco profesional y de que no pueden confiar en mi trabajo, ahí es cuando Gilbert remarca lo buenas que son mis piezas de esta noche.

—Claro que lo son, pero un artista requiere más que buen arte.

Esas son sus palabras exactas. No terminan ahí, les disgustó lo que Arthur causó aquella vez en mi exposición, también se quejan de mi actitud durante estos últimos meses, aparentemente les molesta que no haya salido de mi casa para promocionar su insulsa galería. Me llaman inestable e impredecible, como si ningún otro artista fuera excéntrico. Lo que es peor, se niegan a renovar el contrato, planean realizar una última exhibición con mis esculturas y después de eso abandonarme. Así que hago lo que tengo que hacer.

Los invitados se ven sorprendidos al tenerme de vuelta en la sala, yo apenas les presto atención mientras tomo uno de los martillos que guardo en la cocina. Lo llevo bien sujeto en la mano hasta la sala, nadie parece percatarse de lo que estoy a punto de hacer hasta que golpeo el duro corazón de Arthur tallado en piedra. Un trozo se estrella en el suelo. El siguiente es el payaso banquero hecho con metal de cuya cabeza emerge una calculadora, el impacto deja una abolladura en su rostro. Lo mismo sucede cuando le doy un martillazo a las cejas, fabricadas con barras puntiagudas de metal, son espesas como bosques y oscuras.

—¡Así es como se ve lo impredecible! —rujo a mi público. Antonio está alentándome y riendo, se oyen muchos suspiros y exclamaciones.

Le doy un golpe al pene tallado en mármol, cuya cabeza es la de un payaso.

—¡Aquí tienen sus obras! Esto no es arte, es un hombre patético y débil.

El martillo cae sobre el par de ojos metálicos, diseñados de tal modo que uno pueda acercarse y ver dentro de ellos la imagen de un desierto.

—¡Demasiado cerrado para amar con libertad! Celoso y con un de corazón de piedra. Asustado del mismísimo amor.

Quiebro el rostro de arcilla de un payaso que lleva máscara de hombre. La oreja y parte de la mejilla son destruidas.

—Tan distante y frío que no puede manejar la frialdad de alguien más cuando le pagan con la misma moneda.

Suelto el martillo y éste cae al suelo.

—Este hombre no es más que un payaso.

Gilbert está ahí, por un instante luce desesperado, luego da un aplauso y gesticula hacia mí.

—Damas y caballeros, Francis Bonnefoy. ¡Nuestro artista!

Vuelven a oírse exclamaciones, los aplausos de los invitados no tardan en llegar. No puedo aguantar estar ahí un minuto más, la idea de volver a mi habitación me cruza la mente, pero no es suficiente así que salgo por la puerta. Apenas presiono el botón para llamar al ascensor escucho las pisadas de Gilbert aproximarse a mí. En lugar de lucir enojado como esperaba, en su rostro veo preocupación.

—¿Qué pasó allí? —me pregunta en voz baja.

Le digo que no me siento bien, no creo que pueda soportar el resto de la noche. Se mete al ascensor conmigo y bajamos en silencio. Llegamos al lobby.

—¿A dónde irás?

—No lo sé, sólo necesito un poco de aire.

—Te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que dejas la casa, ¿no?

Lo cierto era que no, no se me había ocurrido hasta ahora. Vuelve a preguntarme qué fue lo que pasó y le cuento que lo vi a Arthur afuera, justo antes de que se arrepintiera y se marchara.

—Así que todo esto fue por él.

—Creí que vendría, que sería nuestro reencuentro y volveríamos a estar juntos.

—Pero es tu noche, no puedes dejar que un hombre te la arruine. ¿Ya olvidaste lo que hizo en tu última exhibición? Quizá no deberían estar juntos.

¿Que no deberíamos? ¿Qué significa eso siquiera?

—Nadie más que nosotros puede decidir si debemos estar juntos o no, y yo sí quiero.

—¿Entonces por qué lo dejaste, Francis?

Gilbert ya no luce tan preocupado como antes, sino cansado, de la situación o de mí, no estoy seguro.

—No fue así —le aclaro—, no lo dejé de verdad.

—Eso no es lo que él piensa. Nunca te lo dije, pero he hablado con Arthur.

¡Cómo se atreve a ocultarme algo así!

—¡Gilbert! ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Arthur te estaba buscando, me dijo que no le contestabas el teléfono y cuando te buscó en tu casa no le abriste la puerta.

—¿Y jamás se te ocurrió contarme algo de eso?

—¡Tú ya lo sabías! Fuiste tú quien lo evadió.

Sabía que intentó llamarme y que me estuvo escribiendo durante los primeros días, si lo ignoré era porque quería que se esforzara más. En cambio se embriagó para cada llamada y mensaje, irrumpió en la exposición apestando a alcohol y asustando al público. Reveló detalles de nuestra ruptura frente a todos y me humilló, cuando todo lo que yo quería era una prueba de amor. Si bien vino a mi casa, sólo lo hizo una vez y causó un escándalo frente a mis vecinos. Y la gente tiene el atrevimiento de llamarme a mí inestable. No pudo entender que eso no era lo que quería de él. Le explico todo esto a Gilbert, pero no parece tener mucha relevancia para él.

—La razón por la que no mencioné esto antes es porque Arthur dijo que ya no quería nada contigo. Él quiere superarte, Francis.

—Y sin embargo pasó enfrente de mi casa.

—¿Qué hiciste para que se acercara?

Lo dice con tanta certeza, sabe que planeé algo. No tengo nada que perder así que le confieso mi fechoría. Ahora sí está exasperado.

—Estás empeorando las cosas —me dice, pero la verdad no me arrepiento, todo lo que quería era recuperarlo—. Siempre me has dado buenos consejos, ahora es momento de que te dé uno a ti: están mejor el uno sin el otro. Deberías hacer lo mismo que él e intentar superarlo, esto no es sano para ninguno.

En ese preciso momento, por decisión del destino, mi teléfono suena. No me había percatado de que lo tenía conmigo hasta entonces. Ahí lo veo, claro como el día, está el nombre de Arthur. Lo dudo un momento. Lo le prestó atención a la mirada de Gilbert, aunque sé que aguarda algún tipo de explicación. Atiendo pero no digo nada, al instante las palabras saltan del otro lado de la línea como una catarata. Ha bebido de nuevo, me dice que soy lo peor que le pasó en la vida, que desearía nunca haberme conocido, que no tengo corazón, y más cosas por el estilo. La emoción de volver a oírlo se apaga al instante.

—Es él —le comunico a Gilbert—, ha llamado para insultarme. Y tú que te ponías de su lado.

Me dice que esto no es una cuestión de lados y que no debería haberle contestado, a esta altura no sé cuál de los dos es más tedioso escuchar. Entonces algo en la voz de Arthur llama mi atención. Está llorando. Yo lo hice llorar. Por supuesto que lo niega, en cambio dice que son lágrimas de ira. ¿Rompí su corazón? Arthur corta el teléfono.

—Debo ir —le digo a Gilbert.

No le parece una buena idea, cree que debería quedarme por el bien de ambos. De verdad quiero ir, _tengo _que hacerlo, pero no puedo manejar ya que he estado bebiendo. Lo último que necesito es estrellarme con el auto de camino a casa de Arthur. Lo convenzo de llevarme a pesar de su oposición, en el camino me cuenta lo que yo ya sé acerca de la galería. Nos las arreglaremos para continuar, ahora tengo en mente cosas más importantes que esculturas, dinero perdido y dueños de galerías enfadados. Durante todo el camino en lo único que puedo pensar es que ni una vez lo escuché llorar desde que nos separamos. Antes de bajarme del coche Gilbert me dedica unas últimas palabras:

—Si esto es lo que en verdad quieres, no te detendré.

Con cada escalón que subo (porque no me atrevo a tomar el ascensor, sería demasiado rápido) las palabras que dijo mi amigo antes de salir de casa se vuelven reales. Puede ser que lo mejor sea que estemos separados, tal vez no somos el uno para el otro como creía. No existe un solo y único amor en la vida, he tenido a otros antes y me quedan años para seguir conociendo gente, no tiene por qué ser Arthur quien monopolice mi amor. Si él de verdad intentó superarme sería saludable que yo hiciera lo mismo, ¿por qué seguir aguardando por alguien que me dice cosas tan hirientes y ya no se esfuerza por recuperarme? Quisiera nunca haberme conocido, él mismo lo dijo. No debería estarme arrastrando hacia él ahora mismo, no debería estar golpeando su puerta pero aquí estoy.

Se tarda demasiado tiempo, sé que está adentro porque puedo ver la luz encendida por debajo de la puerta. No llego a preguntarme si le pasó algo, abre bruscamente y lo tengo frente a mí, ahí es cuando todo pensamiento es olvidado por completo. A pesar de que está más despeinado de lo normal y de que huele a alcohol, vuelvo a enamorarme de él y toda razón para no estar a su lado parece absurda. Sus ojos están hinchados aunque no irritados por las lágrimas. Le pregunto si estaba durmiendo y él me ignora, en lugar de responder me hace entrar a la casa. Noto una botella medio vacía en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me pregunta con la voz ronca y arrastrando los pies al sofá.

—Tú me llamaste.

Se ofende al instante.

—No te pedí que vinieras. Pudiste haberlo hecho el otro millón de veces que te llamé.

Así que de eso se trata, no puede ver más allá de su rencor.

—Siempre que llamabas sólo estabas ebrio y enojado, esta vez lloraste. Me preocupas, Arthur.

—¿Esperabas que no estuviera enojado después de que me trataste como si no fuera nada para ti?

¿Acabo de confesarle que todavía me preocupo por él y eso es en todo lo que piensa? Me coloco enfrente de él y lo miro desde arriba:

—¡Así mismo es como me trataste durante toda nuestra relación!

Se pone de pie de un salto y lo tengo ahora a centímetros de mí, excusándose y diciendo que hablo sin sentido, que siempre fue un novio amoroso y considerado cuando en realidad jamás me mostró cariño.

—¿Por qué me dejaste, Francis? De un día para el otro dijiste que me dejabas y me sacaste de tu casa sin darme explicaciones.

¿Cómo es que no lo comprendía?

—Ni siquiera intentaste pelear por nuestra relación. Te marchaste enojado y haciendo escándalo.

—No era la primera vez que hacías algo por el estilo, estaba harto de ti. Aun así volví y te negaste a abrirme la puerta o hablarme siquiera.

—La única vez que volviste fue al día siguiente, y estabas ebrio.

Arthur niega con la cabeza fervientemente y sacude su dedo índice frente a mi cara, sabe que odio ese gesto.

—Fue esa misma noche a la madrugada.

—Ya era el otro día —le aclaro, no voy a dejarle tener la última palabra—. Te tomó horas intentar salvar lo que quedaba de nuestra relación.

Vuelve a sentarse en el sofá más indignado que nunca.

—¿Era una prueba entonces? ¿Y no la pase?

Me siento a su lado y procuro verlo a los ojos, no está lo suficientemente borracho como para no poder fijar la vista en mí.

—Quería que por una vez en tu vida me mostraras que me quieres y te importo, en lugar de eso te apareciste ebrio en una de mis exposiciones y me dejaste en ridículo.

Pienso que esta vez mis palabras honestamente lo harán recapacitar y comprender lo que digo, en cambio se me acerca y murmura con frialdad:

—Sólo en tu retorcida mente eso tiene sentido, todo lo que lograste fue demostrarme que no te preocupas por mí.

No sé qué más decirle, ¿cómo puede pensar que no me preocupaba por él? No escuchó nada de que dije.

—Si había algo mal en la relación tendrías que habérmelo dicho, no puedo leer tu mente —murmura Arthur—. Es decir, ponte en mi lugar.

Por primera vez se me ocurre pensar en la situación desde su perspectiva. ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado yo? Por supuesto que hubiera intentado demostrarle todo mi amor, hubiera luchado por nosotros. Aunque es cierto que no es fácil que alguien te abandone, puede que me hubiera sentido rechazado. Pero no habría reaccionado como él lo hizo, si amas a alguien no se supone que lo lastimes simplemente por haberte dejado. Le di la oportunidad perfecta para probarme su afecto y no la aprovechó. Quizá debí haberle dicho eso cuando estábamos juntos.

—Acabo de decirte que no fuiste amoroso conmigo y lo negaste.

—Porque no es cierto —vuelve a negar.

—Nunca lo viste desde mi perspectiva, no podía sentir ese amor.

No fue así todo el tiempo, pero necesita escucharlo. De igual modo Arthur ha sido demasiado distante, por lejos fue la pareja más fría que tuve, simplemente no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía. Todavía sigue sin hacerlo.

—Duele escuchar eso.

—Lo sé, pero es lo que siento. Eres muy frío y cerrado, no sé qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza la mitad del tiempo.

—Siempre he sido así.

—Quería que vieras lo que se sentía experimentar eso.

Hacerle probar un poco de su propia medicina, eso era lo que quería. Fui innecesariamente cruel.

—Lo lamento —le digo con una caricia en su mano.

—Yo también.

Se lo ve más lúcido, pudo haber sido la charla la que generó ese efecto en él o tal vez el haber dormido un poco lo ayudó. Incluso tan serio luce atractivo.

—Te vi fuera de mi casa —me aventuro a comentar.

Arthur se encoge de hombros. No me mira, pero tampoco me suelta la mano.

—Escuché que harías una exhibición.

—Pero no entraste.

Me responde que no quería sentirse humillado por arrastrarse hacia mí. Qué irónico que eso fuera exactamente lo que yo terminé haciendo.

—Así que decidiste venir a casa y beber. Muy sabio.

—No estoy tan ebrio como para no darme cuenta de que tú también lo estás.

¿Ebrio? Yo no me pongo _ebrio,_ sencillamente no podía arriesgarme a manejar.

—El champagne es agua comparado a lo que tú bebes.

Esta vez se ríe, o al menos esboza una sonrisa y deja salir un resoplido por la nariz. Supongo que es lo más cercano a una risa que puedo sacarle en este momento.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu exhibición?

—Bien, hasta que te vi acercándote a mi edificio y luego yéndote. Luego de eso arruiné todas las esculturas con un martillo.

Sus ojos somnolientos se agrandan con sorpresa y la sonrisa se vuelve burlona.

—¿Durante la muestra? —exclama divertido—. Debería haber estado ahí, me encanta cuando pierdes los estribos y enloqueces.

Es cierto, le encanta y demasiado.

—Te detesto.

Eso no es cierto, no lo detesto ni un poco. Esta vez ríe de verdad, debe de haberle causado gracia mi rostro o algo por el estilo.

—¿Y tú que has estado haciendo? —lo interrumpo—. ¿Conociste alguien?

En los segundos en que aguardo su respuesta intento que no se note lo mucho que deseo saber aquello, espero que tampoco sospeche que haya visto sus fotografías.

—Ojalá, estoy tan solo como siempre. ¿Qué hay de ti, has estado con alguien?

Debí haber supuesto que preguntaría algo así, le respondo con honestidad.

—Sí, una chica.

Se incorpora en el sillón, siento sus ojos estudiarme sigilosamente.

—¿Sólo te acostaste con ella o fue algo más?

—Nos acostamos una vez y ya —me encojo de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa

El interrogatorio no termina ahí.

—¿Qué tal estuvo? —pregunta.

—Maravilloso.

—Di la verdad —me insiste.

—Estuvo maravilloso.

Se acerca un poco, sin mover la mirada y juraría que tampoco está pestañeando.

—Sé que mientes —afirma con una seguridad casi altanera. No va a detenerse hasta saberlo todo. Es exasperante.

—Simplemente hablamos y lloré un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Arthur sonríe, seguro que muy orgulloso de haber obtenido la verdad, y se recuesta contra el respaldo del sillón, la satisfacción está impresa en él.

—Amo la justicia poética —declara el muy torpe—. ¿Por qué una mujer y no un hombre?

Le digo que ya había tenido suficiente de los hombres. Así y todo he vuelto a él, si ni siquiera con su pinta de borrachín logra espantarme no sé qué lo hará.

—Ya que estamos preguntando tanto —aprovecho para indagar—, ¿quién era la chica de tu Instagram?

Le toma un momento comprender de qué hablo, al hacerlo entrecierra los ojos y vuelve esa sonrisa petulante que en secreto me gusta demasiado.

—¿Has estado viendo mis fotos? Dios, estás celoso.

Celoso es poco.

—¡Claro que lo estoy! Te fotografiaste en Suiza con ella.

—Te dije que no conocí a nadie, no tienes que preocuparte.

Es más idiota de lo que pensaba si cree que con eso me conformaré.

—Aún quiero saber quién es.

—Es la hermana de mi jefe, una amiga. Fuimos a ver un partido de fútbol juntos.

Esa información no ayuda demasiado a tranquilizarme.

—No me agrada.

—Deberías conocerla, es imposible que no le agrade a alguien —comenta con seriedad. Tal parece que realmente ha hecho una amiga—. Y es lesbiana.

Eso era lo que necesitaba oír.

—Al menos no estuviste tan solo.

—Tal vez, pero sí me sentí solitario. Te quería de vuelta a ti y no podía evitar desearlo.

Mi corazón no se derrite con esas palabras. No, mi corazón está fundido y tan deshecho que se me escaparía entre los dedos si intentara sostenerlo. No puedo creer que haya lastimado a este hombre.

—Puedes tenerme de vuelta, si aún me quieres.

Nunca dejé de ser suyo, ni por un instante, hasta el fin de mis días lo tendré en mí.

—Creo que nunca dejaré de quererte —murmura Arthur, y es lo más perfecto que podría haberme dicho.

Nos dejamos caer en brazos del otro y así permanecemos, sujetándonos como desde hacía meses queríamos hacerlo. He añorado tanto su tacto y su calor, sentir su cuerpo estrechándome y acariciándome con amor. Puedo sentirlo allí tan claramente como el sol en mi rostro cada mañana, abrigador y rebosante de luz. Estoy seguro en su abrazo, cuando me afirma contra sí vuelvo a estar en mi hogar y puedo dejarme ser porque sé que él no me abandonará.

—Siento tanto haberte dejado. No debí haberlo hecho.

Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda controlarlo. Se separa de mí y me mira a los ojos.

—Lo sé —afirma y me acaricia la mejilla con su pulgar, realmente deseo besarlo en este momento—. Lamento haber reaccionado así.

Sonrío y nos ponemos de pie juntos.

—Deberías beber un poco de agua y recostarte.

—¿Debes regresar?

Vuelven a mi mente la exposición, las esculturas que en realidad son todas Arthur, los criticones dueños de la galería, y unos Gilbert y Antonio posiblemente defraudados cuando sepan lo que sucedió. Lidiaré con todo eso mañana.

—No necesariamente. Soy el artista, puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

La reacción de Arthur es rápida.

—Bien, entonces quédate.

Acepto sin dudarlo. Pasamos los siguientes cuarenta minutos bebiendo agua y poniéndonos al día acerca de las demás cosas que sucedieron en nuestras vidas. Me entero de que Arthur ha sido promovido, por eso el viaje a Suiza, también me muestra que ha agrandado su familia de plantas en el balcón del departamento y me enseña los dibujos que ha hecho con acuarela. Es tan adorable.

Ninguno de los dos tiene energías para acomodar ahora mismo el desastre de vasos y botellas que ha hecho en el living, dejamos todo como está y nos retiramos a su habitación. Antes de llegar a ella me detiene, presiona la palma de su mano contra mi pecho para acorralarme contra una de las paredes del pasillo.

—No vuelvas a ignorarme así, ni a tratarme como si no fuera nada para ti.

—Sólo si no vuelves a actuar de la forma en que lo hiciste.

—Trato hecho.

Ni bien termina de hablar su mirada se posa sobre mis labios, me acaricia con parsimonia y se acerca a mí lentamente. Me está seduciendo, quiere besarme y lo dejaría hacerlo si no fuera porque bebió. Ambos bebimos, pero él más. Le digo esto y, por mucho que me duela, me fuerzo a detenerle el rostro a mitad de camino. Me mira incrédulo, casi hasta ofendido. Se aleja un poco, sólo para volver a inclinarse y morderme en el cuello. Es fácil uno de los momentos más eróticos de mi vida. Al despegarse de mí Arthur me dedica una sonrisa que me hace temblar las piernas.

—Extrañaba esto —confiesa.

Dios, yo también lo extrañaba.

Me presta uno de sus piyamas de anciano, si dependiera de mí dormiría en ropa interior, pero no es una buena idea si quiero mantener lejos sus manos. Esto termina resultando un problema inevitable cuando compartimos su cama, ni bien me recuesto bajo las sábanas Arthur me rodea con los brazos y sus manos intentan ir más abajo de mi cintura. Si esta fuera cualquier otra situación no dormiríamos en toda la noche, pero vuelvo a colocar sus manos arriba y acabamos acurrucados hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta de que estoy en la casa de Arthur, en su habitación, metido en su cama, y que nada fue un sueño. Su colchón no es el más cómodo, antes de levantarme ya puedo sentir un leve dolor en mi espalda, pero mentiría si dijera que no estoy complacido de haber amanecido aquí. Lo veo a mi lado, aún con los ojos cerrados. La piel de su rostro brilla por la acumulación de grasa y su cabello parece un nido de pájaros mal construido, estoy seguro de que si me acerco puedo oler que su aliento apesta. Es adorable por las mañanas. Al despertar sentirá la cabeza hecha pedazos y no sólo por la bebida. Ambos experimentamos demasiadas emociones anoche, fue intenso. Si bien lo necesitábamos, también tendremos que hablar hoy. Pero primero necesito una taza de café, la prepararía yo mismo si no estuviera tan cansado, desconozco si en el tiempo que no estuve por aquí Arthur cambió las cosas de lugar o si siquiera tiene café en su cocina. La idea de buscarlo por todos lados me abruma. Cerraría los ojos para volver a dormir pero, como corro el riesgo de que él despierte y me vea recién amanecido después de tantas semanas sin convivir juntos, me escabullo al baño para ponerme prolijo. Al entrar me encuentro de frente con mi rostro en el espejo y me confirma lo que temía: dejé la cama por nada, luzco igual de grácil y bello que todos los días. De igual forma limpio mi boca con enjuague bucal, nadie es inmune al mal aliento. Usaría el cepillo de dientes pero Arthur me lo devolvió cuando arrojó a la puerta de mi casa una bolsa con todas mis pertenencias. Se merece que le use el suyo, aunque yo no soy tan antihigiénico como él. Una vez se atrevió a limpiarse sus sucios dientes ingleses con mi cepillo y todavía no lo perdono por ello. La verdad debería dejar esta casa ahora mismo.

Vuelvo a la cama, no ha despertado todavía, así que me recuesto a su lado igual que hace un momento. Antes de que pueda dormirme lo siento revolverse entre las sábanas, permanezco con los ojos cerrados. Sigue moviéndose con lentitud y sé que ahora está más cerca. Ha de estar observándome con sus ojos verdes sin poder creer que sea real, justo cuando pienso que está por salir de la cama sus labios besan mi mejilla. De verdad lo extrañaba. Incluso cuando ya no está la cama sigue oliendo a él, su aroma está impregnado en cada hebra de las sábanas y quiero que se adhiera a mí y jamás me deje. Sostengo su almohada entre mis brazos, siento a Arthur allí tal como lo tenía anoche. Es una pena que el encanto muera un poco al escucharlo orinar en el baño, ese hombre tenía litros de líquido dentro suyo.

El ruido de las tazas y la tostadora suenan por el departamento, ya es hora de levantarme. Arthur se encuentra recostado en el sofá, por un momento me pregunto si sería capaz de dormirse habiendo dejado los aparatos enchufados y funcionando.

—Sabes que así es como se te queman las tostadas, ¿no?

No abre los ojos, una sonrisa se forma en su rostro cansado. No protesta cuando me acurruco a su lado, por el contrario, soy bien recibido entre sus brazos. La conversación de anoche no había sido influenciada por su mente alcoholizada, puedo ver que sus palabras fueron honestas, de lo contrario no estaríamos así ahora, abrazados sin restricciones. Me habla y abro los ojos para encontrarme con su mirada aún somnolienta.

—¿Te habías cansado de hacerte el dormido?

Así que lo sabía y me dejó hacerme el tonto. Le permito que se burle de mi mala actuación sólo un poco, se ve lindo cuando presume sobre una tontería. Durante el desayuno nos acariciamos los pies por debajo de la mesa, ha de estar muy feliz para hacer algo semejante. Arthur toma mi mano y me agradece por haber venido a su casa la noche anterior.

—De verdad creí que no volvería a verte después de las cosas que hice —confiesa con evidente vergüenza en sus ojos—. Nada de lo que dije por teléfono era cierto. Lo siento, Francis.

Arthur rara vez se disculpa, son todavía mucho más escasas las ocasiones en que se arrepiente de algo y lo admite abiertamente. Aprieto su mano con afecto y me disculpo con él a pesar de ya haberlo hecho anoche, es justo que estemos a mano.

—Yo también lamento haberte lastimado así, no te lo merecías.

La siguiente pregunta de Arthur me toma desprevenido.

—¿Esto significa que estamos bien ahora?

Sólo a él se le ocurriría decir algo así sin darse cuenta de que habíamos vuelto a ser una pareja. En realidad jamás habíamos dejado de serlo, pasamos por un mal momento como tantos otros lo hacen. No le respondo con palabras, me pongo de pie para sentarme a su lado. Al tomar su rostro en mis manos puedo ver en sus ojos que ya no hay más duda de que esto es un hecho.

—Mejor que nunca.

Nos besamos y es uno de los mejores besos de mi vida, ansiaba tanto su contacto de esta forma, sentirlo mío de nuevo y sentir que él me desea y ama a la vez. Nuestros cuerpos vuelven a reconectarse después de tanto tiempo, como otras veces, estoy sobre su regazo. Mi legítimo trono. Siento su cálida piel debajo de la remera y me sujeta por la cintura, atrayéndome aún más a él. No he olvidado su comportamiento travieso de anoche ni el contacto de sus dientes contra mi cuello, ahora vuelvo a sentirlos sobre mis hombros y no creo que pueda seguir manteniendo la cordura por mucho más tiempo. Me remuevo sobre su regazo y definitivamente ambos sentimos ese roce delicioso y ya es imposible continuar pensando con palabras.


End file.
